Information technology (IT) racks with provision to mount electronic chassis are commonly used in telecommunications and computer networking applications. A typical data center, for example, may include multiple racks in which equipment chassis, e.g., servers, storage units, power supplies, and the like, are inserted and mounted. Power may be provided to the equipment installed in the racks by many available means. However, more recently busways are being used to distribute power to the equipment in the racks. As illustrated in FIG. 1, busways 105 typically run above (shown) or below a row of IT racks 115 (top of rack is visible) and may be mounted to the ceiling using, for example, brackets 110. The busways 105 may be configured to receive a plurality of bus plugs that include either a breaker or a switch. The bus plugs are configured to connect to the equipment in the IT racks and provide power from the busway. Typically, a receptacle 125 mounted on a cord 120 or fixed to the side of the bus plug is connected to a corresponding cord from equipment in the IT rack. As illustrated in FIG. 1, these cords and receptacles take up a lot of space and can be cumbersome. Furthermore, the cords and receptacles may be difficult to install and typically cost more than the remaining portion of the bus plugs.